


The Back Door

by Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to do something new and naughty to your boyfriend Sam. Sam X reader SMUT/anal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Back Door

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. Reviews totally make my day! Love it or hate it let me know. But if you do review and don't like it please make it constructive criticism. Flames don't help people write better stories. If you spot any grammar errors let me know. I think I got 'em all but no one's perfect.
> 
> A short one shot, PWP with a little fluff thrown in.
> 
> This fic contains graphic descriptions of a woman fingering a man's anus. If you don't like that kind of thing please don't read.
> 
> And now...on with the fic!

 

 

You moaned as Sam slid his fingers in and out of your slick entrance. "Oh God, Sam!"

"Feels good?" Sam whispered in your ear huskily.

"It always feels so good when you finger me," you replied as you tensed your legs in anticipation of the impending orgasm. "Uhn uhn uhn AHHHHHHH!" you screamed with release. After a moment you rolled over and kissed him. "Thank you," you said with a sensual smile.

"You are quite welcome, my Lady," Sam said as he kissed your hand.

You cocked an eyebrow. "When did you become so smooth?"

Sam smirked. "Maybe it's from being with you for eight months."

You giggled, then sighed and laid your head on Sam's chest. After a few moments, a question entered your mind. "Hey...Sam?"

"Hm?"

"What does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?"

"When your fingers are inside me...What does it feel like?"

Sam's eyebrows raised a bit the settled back down. "Hmmm. I dunno how ta describe it." Silence. "Kind of like when you go down on me, but better."

"Still doesn't give me much of a reference," you said with a smirk. You let out a contented hum and was silent for a moment. Suddenly, a thought struck you. The more you thought about it the hotter you got until you thought you'd go insane if you didn't at least ask him if he'd let you try it. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you think...if I fingered you?" you asked with bright pink cheeks while biting your lower lip in anticipation.

Sam chuckled. "That'd be a little difficult since I'm a..." The levity on his face was replaced with understanding. "...Oh."

"I'll be careful and if you don't like it I can stop," you offered.

Sam's face was rife with uncertainty. "I don't know."

"Come on, baby. For a change...let me fuck you," you whispered seductively.

Sam felt himself grow hard again and had to give in. "Okay."

You gave Sam a feral smile. "Can you go wash up while I go steal Dean's lube?"

"Sure," Sam said with a smile.

Five minutes later you and Sam were naked in bed again, kissing heavily with Sam on his back. You reached down him and fondled his sack for a little bit, then put some lube on your left index finger. "Lemme know if I do anything you don't like," you said. Then, ever so slowly, you began to draw a wet, sticky line along the skin between his anus and his dick. You felt him tense a bit so you swirled her finger there for a moment before continuing, then in one quick motion you ran your finger over the skin of his tight little pucker.

Sam sucked in a breath. He'd been unsure about the whole thing at first but that had felt damn good.

You swirled her finger around Sam's ass hole, getting hotter as you noticed he was enjoying it. Eventually, you began to apply pressure and the very tip of your finger slide in his tight entrance. "You okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, just go slow."

You circled her index finger around the edge again to relax his anus and then slide your finger back into its previous position, smiling when you heard Sam suck in a breath. You gently pushed your finger deeper into his ass. When you got nothing but another pleasure breath from him you pushed in further. "How does it feel?"

"G...good. So...good."

"Want me to go in deeper?"

"Yes...please..." the hunter begged.

You pushed your finger in more, making sure to feel every crevice of his insides. _"This is amazing. Now I know what he meant."_ Finally, your finger was buried up to the hilt in his ass hole. "How's that?"

"Good." Sam gasped as stars exploded behind his eyes when you hit his prostate. "Oh my God. That feels so good!"

"Do you want me to fuck you, baby?" you asked, feeling like you were burning from the inside out at how much you loved doing this to him.

"Yesssss," Sam hissed.

You smiled and began to move your finger. In and out. In and out. "Want me to go faster?"

"God yes!"

You pumped her finger in and out of Sam's warm, slick pucker, moving as fast as she could. "I love doing this to you. I love fucking you," you said as your mound grew hotter with every one of his pleasured squirms and moans.

You stopped for a moment, earning a displeased whimper from Sam, which was replaced with a gasp as you slid in a second finger. Your pace became fevered as you nearly came yourself just from how hot you got over the whole thing.

"Oh God, Wendy!" Sam cried. "I can't take it anymore." He pulled your finger away. "I have to have you NOW!" He flipped you over and thrust his dick inside of you with one quick motion.

"Uhn uhn uhn! Oh yes, Sam. You're so hard!"

"Huhh huhhh uhn uhn," huffed as he began to feel his orgasm. "Oh yes, oh yes! Y/N!" he screamed as he came. After a moment he pulled himself out of you and began rubbing your clit.

"Oh yes. Uhn uhn uhn...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" you yelled and then lay limp.

"Damn you for making me like having your finger up my ass," Sam said playfully in between gasps

"Fine then," you smirked, "I'll never do it again," you said with an impish smile.

Sam let his head fall to one side. "You are such a brat."

You grinned. "Thanks, I work at it."

~The end~

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  If you like this story please check out my original fantasy novel, “Bloodline of Atlantis: The Triple Psi” a shot. It's available on Amazon. You can read the first 4 chapters for **free** on [my Tumblr](http://songbird211.tumblr.com/post/162771323069/book-preview-of-my-novel-available-on-amazon-in). :)


End file.
